Lost thru the road of life
by Shinka-chan
Summary: Kakashi always made up the siliest excuses, or did he? Today we follow a regular day in the Sharigan s life


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, McDonalts or Starbucks**

-"Hi, Sakura-chan!"

-"Hey, Naruto-kun"

-"Where´s Kakashi-sensei?"

-"I don't know. He should be here 30 minutes ago"

_~Meanwhile~_

_Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip_

A hand emerged from the pile of blue blankets and turned the alarm off. Kakashi yawned and turned for the other side and lazily opened his "original" eye. "10:30…10:30!?"

Kakashi jumped out the bed and hit his head in the roof. He was supposed to meet with his students 30 minutes ago. He reached his boxers who were at the edge of the bed (he don't sleep with anything on) and tried to put them on, when we heard a big "BANG" from the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen and saw his dogs trying to reach the food, breaking dishes and corny glasses.

-"Ahh. Guys, Guys, stop, I give you food"- Kakashi reached the 30 ton bag of dog food from behind the fridge, while his dogs happily barged. He put the biscuits on their plates, and while they happily ate, Kakashi cleaned the remains of at used to be his kitchen set.

When he got to his room he looked at the clock. The big green numbers marked 11:30.

-"Oh God!"- Kakashi started throwing clothes out of the closet, until he found his ninja outfit. After putting it on, the Copy Ninja started calmly walk to the kitchen, and took from the fridge a "McKage´s quick breakfast meal". Kakashi stared at the bubbling white paste, took a deep breathe and ate one or two spoons of the potion.

After checked his clothes and book, Kakashi walked to the door, but when he twisted the doorknob, the door didn't opened. He tried push, pull, kick, punch but the door didn't opened. Kakashi sighed

-"Okay, door, you asked for it. CHIDORI!"- Kakashi made the Chidori against the door, and calmly walked thru the street, while Pakkun and the other dogs watched half of the house fall to the ground.

Kakashi walked to the streets of Konoha, when he felt a pain in his stomach.

-"Why? Why did I have to eat that stupid McKage´s stuff? Owhhhh"- Kakashi crossed his legs and searched with his eyes for a bathroom. He saw a Starbucks (Yes, Starbucks had now reached Feudal Japan). He (tried to) ran to the store, when approached by two tourists.

-"Sorry is this Konoha?"- said a men with big corny glasses

-"Uh…m" – tried to say Kakashi.

-"And where is the Hokage building"- said a_ really_ fat women with a florid Hawaiian dress. Kakashi pointed to the building where usually chairs are throwing for the outside when a certain menopausal ninja is angry

-"And where is the Kazekage building"- said the men

-"That…is…inSuna!"- said the poor shinobi, hands on stomach. The couple looked at each other

-"Sorry, is this Konoha?"

-"Oh"- Kakashi dropped his pants and sat down on the filthy toilet of the small bathroom compartment. He finally could have some time in peace, after getting read of the annoying couple, cleaning his intestines out. He reached for his questionable reading material and started the cleaning up.

After walk out of the store, Kakashi looked at his clock: 1: 30 p.m.

Kakashi sighed. He looked at a place he could lunch, when he found a McDonalds (Yes, McDonalds had now reached Feudal Japan). He walked to the balcony, when a teen approached him

-"Can I help you, sir?"

-"Yes…I'd like a salad, please"

The virgin´s eyes went wide open. He frantically clicked a button under the table. Kakashi tried to understand what was going on. It was the first time he got to a McDonalts, and he thanked that was a regular restaurant. Two big guys with expensive blue suits appeared behind him. Kakashi sweat – dropped. He knew something wasn't right.

Kakashi woke up in a road outside Konoha. It was a desert, bigger than the Sand Siblings personal garden. He looked at his clock: 3:00 p.m. The Copy Ninja started walking, when he listened to a car stooping behind him.

-"What the hell happened to y´a, Kakashi"- said Yamato, his former ANBU partner. His red face and alcohol breath could be detected two miles away

-"Well…I got diarrheic and got beaten by an international fast food enterprise. And you?"

-"Well, after I drowned my thoughts and fears in whisky, I finally decided to go talk with Shizune-chan. I´m going to Konoha, I give you a ride"

Kakashi opened the passenger's door and Yamato plugged the car.

Kakashi looked at the clock at the room: 4:00 p.m. "The Big Book of the Ninja rules" had now a new rule: Never go in the same car than a drunken Yamato. They founded the two ANBU shinobi and the car smashed against a three. They were now at the recovering ala of the Konoha´s hospital. Kakashi had broken an arm and Yamato had a cut on his head.

-"I hate you, Yamato"

-"It wasn't me. It was my hands and feet"

Shizune walked thru the door and started to read their files.

-"Uhm…Shizune-chan, I want to talk with you. Kakashi can you please leave, this is kinda private."

Kakashi sighed and walked to the outside of the hospital. With luck he had time to go dinner with his students. He slowly walked when a hand touched his shoulder:

-"Sorry, is this Konoha?"

"Oh No…"

Kakashi finally managed to get ride of the annoying couple, again.

In the Hokage´s building, Tsunade walked to his office, trying to find her bottle of sake and bet tickets. She opened the door, and found her assistant/student and one of his best ANBU´s making out on her table.

-"TSUNADE-SAMA, ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"- Shizune tried to calm down the Hokage, while Yamato tried to cover up his nipples with some tea cups

-"…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- A chair broke the window of the veranda, and landed on top of the poor Sharigan.

Kakashi looked at his clock: 7: 00. He had waked up after a tree hour coma in the streets of Konoha. He was too weak to move. A familiar coat that passed down the street looked at him

-"Kakashi? Is that you?"- asked Anko. Kakashi looked at her with Sharigan puppy eyes. She naughty smiled and dragged him thru Konoha for the leg

-"C´mon, y´a big smexy ANBU, lets go watch the sun set."

Kakashi looked at his clock: 22:15. He turned his head for the side to have sure Anko was sleeping. Kakashi pulled his pants back on and step by step he tried to run away.

-"Next time we're going to read from page 58 to 67"- said Anko, hanging over to the Copy Ninja his questionable reading material and vanishing in a poof of smoke.

-"FLUSH!"- yelled Naruto, throwing his cards to the dirt floor

-"We're playing Poker…"- Sakura sighed

-"Well then…POKER!"- yelled Naruto, re-throwing the cards to the floor.

-"Hey, kids, sorry about the delay…I got lost thru the road of life!"- Calmly said Kakashi, finally showing to the meeting he had scheduled for 10 hour and 15 minutes ago.

-"That isn't even an excuse"- screamed Sakura trying to reach her sensei. Naruto tried to hold her tied, or hell would break lose against the Copy Ninja


End file.
